Proper Little Pureblood
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Regulus has finally arrived at Hogwarts and is being sorted.


_**A/N:**_ _This is my_ _ **Round 5**_ _entry for the_ _ **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**_ _. I'm the_ _ **Keeper**_ _for the_ _ **Ballycastle Bats**_ _. My prompt was to write about our team's character in their first year. Our team chose_ _ **Regulus Black**_ _._ _ **SPECIAL NOTE:**_ _I directly quoted the sorting hat song from The Sorcerer's Stone. I take no credit for that work. I have cited it in the story and here._

Regulus stood amongst the crowd of students, unsure if he was nervous or excited. He had waited for this day his whole life, and eleven years was a long time to wait. But they stood outside the great hall in Hogwarts, and he was lost. After Sirius had begun his schooling, it had made the wait even harder.

 _Maybe this is what they mean when they say "Be careful what you wish for."_ He thought to himself as his peers chatted idly. _What if I'm not in Slytherin, like Sirius?_

One of the doors opened and an older witch walked out, closing it behind her. Regulus sucked in a breath, knowing that it meant they were about to go into the great hall and be sorted into their houses.

"I am Professor McGonagall. In a few short moments, you will walk through these doors and become students of Hogwarts. You will be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. These houses will be very much like your family here at Hogwarts. Your actions will have consequences in your houses."

 _What if I AM in Slytherin?_ Regulus mused to himself.

"Now, follow me."

Both of the impossibly large doors opened at the slightest push of her hands and the students filed in behind her in two rows. Regulus found himself near the back as he finally filled through the doors. He stated up in awe at the ceiling, seeing the night sky and candles floating in midair.

"They aren't real stars you know," a boy next to him chimed, "it's just charmed to look like the night sky."

"Where'd you hear that," Regulus whispered, afraid they'd get in trouble for speaking.

"I read about it. It says it in Hogwarts: A History. Didn't you read it the second you had it? It's so fascinating. And I wanted to learn everything I could about the school I was attending."

"I've heard everything I need to know."

"Oh, are you from a wizarding family?"

"Well, yeah, aren't you?"

"No. I'm the first in my family."

 _He doesn't come from a wizarding family? He's a mudblood? Mum said to avoid them. But Sirius and his friends are constantly hanging out with them._

Regulus decided to stop talking and look forward. He thought he saw the look of disappointment out of the corner of his eye, but he pushed the thought from his head.

"Ahem," McGonagall cleared her throat, her voice projecting through the impossibly large room, "the sorting will commence shortly."

She placed a grungy hat on the stool that sat at the front of the room in front of the head table.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!" (Rowling The Sorcerer's Stone)_

Regulus laughed at the poem, but mostly because of his nerves. He still couldn't decide if he wanted to be in Slytherin or not. His entire family had been in Slytherin before him. Just like a proper pureblood family. But Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor, and he made fast friends.

"Abbott, John."

A blonde boy walked up and took a seat on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon his head.

The hat stayed silent for a moment, then shouted in a bellowing voice, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The boy got of the seat and rushed towards the cheering table.

 _I can't be in Hufflepuff. I know that_

"Atkins, Davis!"

A black haired boy stepped forward next, and sat as the hat was placed on his head.

The hat bellowed almost immediately, "RAVENCLAW!"

 _Being in Ravenclaw might be okay. Mum might be happy to have a brilliant boy._

"Bailey, Laura!"

A small girl ran up to the stool, a smile painted on her face.

There was another short silence as the hat pondered, before the vice carried through the great hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

 _I wonder if Sirius would cheer if I was a Gryffindor. Maybe he'd be mad._

"Black, Regulus."

He stared for a moment, before realizing that it was his name that had been called. He headed slowly towards the front, shaking from nerves. The whole time, he kept his eyes trained on the stool.

 _Where will I be? Where do I belong?_

Regulus sat on the stool and waited as McGonagall slowly lowered the hat to his head.

Regulus barely felt the leathery fabric muss his hair before it made its proclamation, "SLYTHERIN!"

 _I'm in Slytherin._ Regulus thought to himself as he stood and headed towards the cheering table. _Mum will be pleased._

He sat down next to an older boy boy with long black hair.

"Welcome to Slytherin. I'm Rabastan Lestrange."

"Regulus Black. It's very nice to meet you."


End file.
